Memento Mori
by Keromi
Summary: Soy tan egoísta, quejándome por una vida que nunca pedí tener. Es mi culpa, siempre lo es, siempre fui aquel niño que lloraba por la más pequeña e insignificante cosa. Aquel niño que prefería mil veces quedarse en casa que salir a un mundo desconocido. Alejé a tantas personas de mí mientras inconscientemente gritaba que no se fueran. [No leer si se es sensible a estos temas]


_Notas al final del capítulo._

**ADVERTENCIA: Pensamientos suicidas, autodegradación, autolesiones, suicidio implícito. NO LEER SI SE ES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS.  
**

* * *

**Memento mori**

_La muerte es segura, pero la hora incierta_

Son las tres de la mañana y aún sigo respirando.

Mi visión borrosa empaña mi alrededor, incapaz de percibir o sentir cosa alguna. Como deseo fuertemente aquí no estar, rodeado de mi propio odio y lástima. Sintiéndome solamente como peso muerto.

He perdido la noción del tiempo, no sé si es hoy o es mañana. Lo único que me mantiene consciente es el pequeño despertador a un lado de mi cama. No sé cuántas veces ya ha marcado la misma hora, y sinceramente ni siquiera me importa.

El dolor en mi cuerpo es tan grande que ni siquiera puedo levantarme de la cama. ¿Cuántas lágrimas he desperdiciado ya? ¿Cuántas veces he arañado mis brazos hasta que sangren? ¿Cuántas horas he estado sin comer? Mis ojos hinchados y rojizos me lo dicen todo, el ardor incesante en mis brazos es persistente y mi estómago ni se inmuta, muy ocupado devorándose así mismo.

Soy tan egoísta, quejándome por una vida que nunca pedí tener. Es mi culpa, siempre lo es, siempre fui aquel niño que lloraba por la más pequeña e insignificante cosa. Aquel niño que prefería mil veces quedarse en casa que salir a un mundo desconocido.

No recuerdo la última vez que salí de mi habitación, tal vez fue hace dos semanas, o dos meses tal vez. Despertarse cada día solo para notar que seguía aquí, existiendo. Un sentimiento de ahogamiento constante que no me permitía respirar por más que lo intentara.

Me convertí en un cúmulo de desprecio y rabia sin siquiera darme cuenta. Era como estar dentro de un remolino, luchaba y luchaba por salir pero era imposible. Las emociones te arrastraban hasta que ya no había manera de huir, atrapándote y consumiéndote lentamente.

Alejé a tantas personas de mí mientras inconscientemente gritaba que no se fueran.

Que no me dejaran solo.

Que es una vida en comparación de miles. Yo te diré, no es nada. Ni una simple diferencia.

Desde que llegamos a este mundo, desde que damos el primer suspiro de aliento. Desde ese momento comenzamos a morir. Solamente nacemos para morir, es el único destino asegurado. Y a veces me pregunto, ¿por qué tanto esmero en salvar la vida de alguien que no quiere vivir? Dices que esa persona es egoísta por pensar solamente en su dolor, pero ni siquiera te escuchas hablar. Obligando a alguien a seguir con una obra a la cual nunca quiso pertenecer.

Siento envidia de la gente que le sonríe a la vida, tan despreocupada y frágil. Caminando por las calles como si hubieran ganado un millón de dólares. ¿Alguna vez podré verme como ellos? En otra vida tal vez.

Un terrible dolor en mi estómago hace que cierre los ojos fuertemente, seguida de un par de arcadas. El pensamiento de morir ahogado en mi propio vómito enciende mi mente, pero el asco es más poderoso y renuentemente me levanto y camino con pasos pesados rumbo al baño.

No sé cómo es posible que siga vomitando cuando mi estómago está vacío. El ardor se hace presente en mi garganta y caigo de rodillas frente al inodoro, escupiendo un líquido amarillento mezclado con lo que podría adivinar como sangre. El escozor vuelve a mis ojos y bajó la llave, haciendo que todo se vaya al drenaje.

Me levanto temblorosamente y me dirijo al lavabo, y es ahí cuando lo veo.

A la persona que más odio en este mundo.

La cual desearía que estuviera muerta.

Patética.

Estúpida.

—No eres más que basura. —Murmuro con una voz rasposa. —Aléjate de mí.

Pero no dice nada.

Olvidaba que los espejos no pueden hablar.

Abro la llave y empapo mis manos, para después enjuagar mi boca. Alzo la vista y mi reflejo me recibe.

Mi una vez piel blanca, no era más que palidez y sequedad. Mi cabello negro desarreglado salía disparado hacia todos lados. Los una vez orbes plateados no eran más que botones grises y opacos. Las ojeras eran profundas, al igual que los pómulos de mi rostro. Me veía horrible, tal y como eran en el interior. Relamí mis labios cortados y giré el rostro, incapaz de sostener la mirada juzgante del espejo.

Caminé hacia un estante y tomé un pequeño frasco, y sin pensarlo dos veces, vacíe su contenido en mi mano.

Tragué las pastillas de golpe y de un solo bocado. Esas deberían ser suficientes.

Guardé el frasco y fue en ese momento que mis ojos captaron un brillo. Mis manos temblaron por un momento pero al final, terminé tomándolo. Lo miré por largos segundos, sintiendo su textura entre mis dedos.

Tomé asiento en el inodoro y extendí uno de mis brazos.

Las una vez heridas cerradas, volvieron a abrirse. Pasé una y otra vez aquel objeto filoso, era como si estuviera tejiendo, me dije. El color carmín bañó mi brazo rápidamente, escurriendo en largos hilos y manchando gratamente el piso.

Me sorprende que la suciedad no me importe en estos momentos.

Hice lo mismo en ambos brazos, saboreando el dolor y el aroma metálico. Sentía la piel rasgándose con cada pasada, dando vida a nuevos ríos. En ese momento dejé de pensar y seguí, seguí hasta que no había más lugar.

Tiré la cuchilla y me levanté. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mis párpados se cerraban.

Tenía sueño, tanto pero tanto sueño.

Me acosté en la cama, sintiendo como se humedecía a mi contacto. Todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta y mi respiración lentamente fue decreciendo.

Solo quiero seguir durmiendo.

Volteé a un lado y miré el despertador.

Tres de la mañana y cincuenta y cuatro minutos.

Me preguntó cuánto faltará para que salga el sol.

Mis ojos se cierran, mi cuerpo deja de moverse.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sonrío.

* * *

-hace acto de presencia- Después de un tiempo regreso a dejar esto. Supongo que me tomé un descanso por no saber decirlo de otro modo.

No sé cómo explicar esto, es algo que hice para desahogarme supongo. Los últimos días no me he sentido bien y no creo hacerlo dentro un tiempo.

Creo que no hubo falta decir el nombre del personaje, pero por si no supieron, era Levi.

Trataré de actualizar los tres fics pendientes que tengo.

Espero que estén bien y que se cuiden mucho. Los amo.


End file.
